What I Never Did
by LittleMissyMurderess
Summary: If you could change the past, what would you change? Romano knows what he will change, his childhood life with his beautiful, broken, beaten baby brother. Romania would change his attuide and native ways with Turkey. What if Norway and England brewed up that spell that can make that happen? Would Felicano still be alive? Would Spain still be with Lovino? Itacest, RomTur
1. The Funernal of Arrangements

**Hey Cata here to entertain you with a sappy story that I got inspired by with Shatter. It is Itacest. It is T because of the language, I wanted to do it because Romania is in it! Please enjoy it, as soon as I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter! P.S Feliciano does come back to life in the end, this story is really about changing his attuide so he doesn't commit suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own the amazing series of Hetalia! And I never will... QnQ**

**Summary: If you could change the past, what would you change? Romano knows what he will change, his childhood life with his beautiful, broken, beaten baby brother. Romania would change his attitude and native ways with Turkey. What if Norway and England brewed up that spell that can make that happen? Would Feliciano still be alive? Would Spain still be with Lovino? Would Romania change things with his "buba"? For the better or for the worst? I DON'T KNOW! THERE ARE TOO MANY QUESTIONS! God!**

**Translations: **

**Vur: Cousin in Romanian**

**Fratello: Brother in Italian**

**Dimmi: Tell Me**

**Enjoy! AND ACTION!**

* * *

**_Why did you die?_**

_Why did you die? _

_Why did you leave me? _

_Why did you not try? _

_Why did I never say 'I love you' _

_Why did you lose hope? _

_Why did you trust me? _

_Why did you believe me? _

_Why did I never make it better?_

_By LittleMissMurderess_

**_The Most Loneliest Day of My Life - System of a Down_**

* * *

Romano hides his tears with his deep auburn hair as a priest says prayers for his little brother, Feliciano Vargas. Romania or Vladimir Moraru, was right next to him staring at the sickening gray sky that showed the sun no mercy and kept it away from all's view. Their hands were intertwined, but they weren't "the adorable brothers holding hands" they were "the brothers that just lost their main source of joy". Romania's eyes were so dull and full of tears they look twice as large and twice as red. Spain was at Romano's other side, holding his other hand as well and whispering the prayers along with the priest, his tone choking and barely a whisper.

The whole world seems to slowly die more the longer that Feliciano stayed in that **_freaking_ **coffin. Lovino heard everyone say amen when the prayers were done, even the non-Catholics. He couldn't say amen, that meant he would accept the fact that his _precious, adorable fratello _was dead. **Dead. Dead. DEAD!**

Vladmir stared at the sky, wondering, hoping, searching for his vur waving and laughing, eating pasta, smiling, hugging a kitten, **something** to show that he was happy, he was safe. Vladimir gladly showed his tears even though he knew many people were staring at both him and his other vur, Lovino. They were in the front row of the funeral, a funeral that looked more like a wedding, and the two people that are getting married are death and Feliciano. The brides maids were angels and the men were demons. The priest was God in a white robe, almost singing the prayers. The ring bearer was Satan smiling mischievous and playfully at them. Vladmir was already going insane from the greatest loss he has had in many years, maybe even the greatest loss he has ever had.

Spain wasn't as sad as the two people at his left, but he is was also crying for the loss. This was his boyfriend's brother that died, the one he used to fawn over, the one that always smiled and laughed, the one who helped his brother no matter what. The sunny lands of Spain was suppose to be full of sunshine with flowers singing about churros, but today even America is whimpering and trying to hold back tears.

Germany was holding some red roses in his hand as he silently shed a few tears. Though Japan's eyes were always dull, right now they were shining with tears begging to come out. England and France didn't dare fight at that moment, they seem whispered thing to each other, good things too, but I'm not telling you what. Russia was sniffing for the Italian that he so much wanted to become friends with. China was hugging his pet panda to try to ease the pain, but even that wasn't working. It hurt. It hurt _so_ much.

The funeral was at Spain, the place where the North of Italy died in a tragic event. They were going to visit Spain and have a themed party where Romania said "We'll dress up as our chibiselves! It will be distracţie!"

_"__Fratello__! __Fratello__! Look it's a stray cat!" Feli laughs lightly as he plays with it. He soon realizes that it's bleeding on it's back and just lightly, just slightly enough to actually feel the wound, touches the bloody skin._

_"Veneviano, be careful it could be infected!" Romano runs up to Feliciano after looking up from his chat with Spain on the phone. He yanks his fratello's hand away from the cat's back swiftly only to have flee to the other side of the street. Which means it is going to have to sprint in the busy, high speed road that has cars driving through every second. _

_Feliciano yanks his hand away from Romano and runs after the injured cat, sprinting towards the street at the same time a truck with a drunk driver is speeding on it. Romano screamed at/for his brother, he never expected it to happen, he didn't even think of the possibility, he always thought Veneviano was an idiot at times, but not **that **dumb. _

_Nations do live as long as their empire is alive, right? Well all nations have their limits. Feliciano apparently, had a bad habit of chasing cats onto streets for thousands of years because he didn't even last long enough to get to the hospital. That wasn't the case though, he actually committed suicide many times before this, but everyone except Romania, Romano, and Germany knew about it. Everyone promised the Northern part of Italy to not tell, because he wanted to tell them._

_The crash was brutal and Feliciano's body was 10 meters away from where he actually collided with the truck. Tears of millions of people from across the world fell that day. The most was from Italy, the Italians themselves and the Southern part of Italy mourned. Germany's tears fell when no one was looking and Japan's fell with he locked himself in his room, and Romano's fell right there on the spot. _

_There were gasps and yells and questions asked around him, but he didn't care, he wasn't even paying attention. He was hoping, pleading, **begging **to God in his head that Feliciano was still in there, still alive, just injured, just needs to go to a hospital. He loved his little brother more than anything, more than Spain, more than the Roman Empire, more than Romania, more then life itself. Of course he would never admit. But he didn't want to give up of hope. And he never planned to._

_But when the doctors conformed that Feliciano was dead and that he died a quick painless death, Romano... Lovino... something died in him. That something that unlike Feli's death, died a painful and long death because he just didn't want to believe it! He didn't want to believe his fratello was dead! That he was in another place! _

Romano and Romania sat down on a nearby table, not saying anything to each other. There was nothing to say, but there was something that had to be done. Neither of them had seen Veneviano as a dead man and Romania was holding a dozen of roses for his sweet _sweet _vur. Unfortunately a blonde, green-eyed Harry Potter fan man walked up to them and sits in front of Lovino before they could get up from their seats.

"Romania, Romano,"

"England? What do you want?"

"Bastard..."

"Well if you both sound unwillingly to hear what I have to say maybe I should just go," England slowly got up before Romania yanked him down forcefully.

"Dimmi, England!" Romania's eyes soften with him slowly sat back down," What do you want right now?"

"Do you guys want to get Feliciano back? Alive and healthy? Like nothing happened?" England sat back down and switched his attention to them both as he talked in his thick British accent. His green eyes switches his attention between each other's faces back and forth, forgetting about Romano's way of greeting people and Romania's harsh movements toward him just now. Romano's tearstained face shot up to look at the British twat with disbelief on his lips, but hope flowing in his eyes. Romania's scarlet red eyes narrowed at Arthur, knowing full well that not all his plans work right.

"W-what do you mean?..." Romano slowly and silently choked out as he narrowed his big, hazel eyes down to their normal size.

"I have invented a spel-"

"Arthur, I know you mean well, but your spells just never work," Vlad interrupted them as he reminded them both about all of England's went-wrong inventions. England furrowed his eyebrows together and give Romania a quick glare before turning back to the colorless and saddening Italian next to him and patting his back in silent comfort.

"The spell is full proof because I tested it out on _myself _and was able to get back safely," a silent glaring contest with Romania began, "You see I can change the time you go back and the amount of time you are allowed to stay there. You will go back to your form that you were at the time."

"You mean... we are going to travel back in time?" Romania's eyes stared at him in slight shock. He didn't really believe it, but he didn't really not believe it.

"Then he would still be alive," Romano announces as he stares at the Brit with determination to get his brother back. He didn't care that he was agreeing with a man that he swore he hate more than France. He wanted to get his brother back no matter what. (Remember that!)

"If you really want this, you have to bring Romania with you to open the portal to get you guys back to the present day, but if you stay a day in the past... lets see its August 12, 1927, so you would come back on August 13. Does that make sense?" England asks the two morons in front of him. They both nod as if they really care. Which of course they really don't.

"When do we start, dimwit?" Romania asks, a bit more cheerfully that Feliciano is going to be alive when they are done with this experiment.

"Tomorrow, bloodsucker,"

"Perfect... _witch,_" Romania claps his hands, feeling so much better after knowing that he can help I mean **actually help **stop Feli's death. The clap and cheerful voice of course got the attention of Germany and Prussia who were on the table next to theirs.

They turned their heads to them in confusion while Romania growled at them. He didn't want to spoil the moment, the Germans make everything scary to him. It made him not happy anymore.

"Fine," Romano says, back to his old self and glares at England to get out of his face.

England bowed his head politely before turning around and walks back to Canada and Greenland. He looks up at the sky only to find that it cleared up and the sun was shining. The clouds were fluffy and pure white. He swore he saw that little smiling face of the man that was hit by a truck just yesterday in the clouds for a moment. When he looked around at the funeral, he saw Romano kneeling at his brother, and saying things to him that Arthur could not hear. Romania was gently putting the flowers on next to grave, one by one, arranging as if he was making a banquet for a prince. It looked like a picture in an album, The grass with glistening from the morning dew, there was a butterfly on the corner of Feli's open coffin. It was as if Feli was just playing dead and he really was alive in there and just talking to Romano while Romania listened, but didn't want to disturb their chatter.

England felt his heart sink, realizing that changing the accident wasn't going to stop Feliciano from dying again if he gets into another accident. They needed to stop him from dying so much! That was the solution to their problem, they needed to go further back in time to stop Chibi-italia from committing suicide so many times.

'_He must have wanted to die, but why? Does anyone know why he let himself slip into such a hellish state of mind?' _England thought as he toke a sip from Seychelles's glass, smirking when she yelled at him for taking it from her. No one was really smiling at the time, she was just frustrated and really depressed. She didn't know Italy that well, but he was always lively and got her in a good mood when she talked to him.

"I love you," Romano smiles sadly as he whispers it.

"You sound like you are talking to the love of your life," Romano turned a deep red and snapped his head to Romania, who was smirking at him.

"S-Shut up! He's my fratello," he argued rudely as he turned completely tsundere.

"But Spain is your boyfriend and you never say I love you in front of anyone!" Romania smiled. He has always had a thing for incest.

"I just forgot you were there!" Romano had no intention of losing this fight, well he never had any intention in losing any kind of fight anyway.

"But you love him non the less, don't you?" Romania was having fun tease his **much **older cousin. (The Roman Empire was Transylvania father and Transylvania is Romania's father, that's how I see it)

"Well of course I do, I just said so, didn't I?" Romano fought back and smirked when Romania's eyes widen in defeat.

"Ok ok, you won this round, but next time I'm going to be the one smirking," Romania sighed for the future filled with chaos.

"Well, I really do love him... and that's why we're going to help him!" Romano smiled brightly, not knowing about the long adventure they are going to encounter.

**Damn right! I am making that cheesy phrase at the end! And it is going to stay there! I'm the writer and you're the reader.**

* * *

The Reverse Universe! ((I just decided to put this here because it will give small spoiler in Lovino's dreams and show the present day if Romano didn't treat Felicano badly as a child, I can't guarantee for this to actually happen though!))

"Are you feeling better, Roma?" Vene asked as he set the soup he made for his big brother down at the dresser. Romano had gotten sick last night and Feliciano wouldn't rest or lie down for that matter because he was scared. He reminded the time where Romano got so sick that they had to take him to the hospital. That was because he had caught some rare disease from Ireland.

Feli was wearing nothing more than Lovino's white buttoned-up shirt that was much too big on him and his dark pink trousers. Lovino was mainly under the covers so, all you could see was his shoulders and up.

"Yeah Feli, calm down. It is just a little cold in here," Lovino smiled as gets up and pulls Feli down with him, who flushed at him.

"Lovi~ You're going to get me sick!" Feli announced as he tried to dart away from the bed, but Lovi tightens his grip. He has been bored for the past 30 minutes it took Feli to make the soup.

"What? You don't like being near your fratello? You know, I stood by you when you had fever," Lovi laughed at Feli's cute reactions.

"Ve, fine I'll stay, but you have to eat your soup!" Feli whined as Lovi rolled his eyes. Feli took the soup from the dresser and offered it to Romano who just sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Lovi kissed his worried lover on the forehead and toke the soup from his hands.

"Ve, I'm just worried about you, because ti amo!" Feliciano wrapped his hands around his brother's neck and kissed him right on the lips before letting him eat the food he put his heart into.

* * *

**Explain the poem? Sure. "Why did you die?" means why did Feli die. "Why did you leave me?" means Romano is wondering why Feli felt him for God. "Why did you not try?" means why did Feli not try to run out of the car's way. "Why did I never say 'I love you'?" means why did Romano act so cruel to his brother. "Why did you lose hope?" means why did Feli decide to give up on living. "Why did you believe me?" means why did Feli put so much thought into Romania's phrases and speeches. "Why did you trust me?" means why did Feli trust Romania when he said it is going to be ok. "Why did I never make it better?" means why did Romania never try to help him when he was in pain.**

**Ok, Cata here! This took me 2 days to do, 1,500 words per day! Do you think I should keep it at 3,000 words per chapter or 4,000 words per chapter? I really like this chapter because it sounds so graphic and emotional. I hope to keep it that way, but its hard. Anyway just for a heads up Romania becomes a girl and Romano becomes a little boy in the past.**

**As for the reverse universe thingy, I just felt like putting that there, it will be the romance part of the story because when I thought about I realize that this story has too much angst and brotherly love that it doesn't seem like incest at all!**

**R&R or no new chapter, this was a starter up to see how many people will actually want this to continue. Favorite too! **

**P.S Watch this! www .youtube watch?v=O8YDGI41mpQ&feature=related Just delete the spaces! Its addicting to listen to~**


	2. Changing Paths

**Second chapter of What I never did, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. I plan on updated the first chapter to make it longer! I'm sorry if it sucks. **

**I will take suggestions for anything that will make this story appeal to you. More couples, more action, take your pick! I hate disappointment! Please enjoy! Itacest, RomTur are going to stay no matter what! But I do like experimenting with new things so suggestions? I decided to make Chibi-Italy a she because I think it would give off a more adorable vive. Is that ok? I mean not like... an actually she but when I say "She walked away." That sorta thing.**

**Now the reason I put Romania in there was because he is never really in anything and I found him an entertaining character that needed more love. I found out that he was in the magic trio and I really wanted to put in a magic trio person for reasons you will find out later in the story. England was never really in Italia's past, Norway probably doesn't even know them and Romania has a hatred for Hungary so I thought "What the heck! Let's give it a try,"**

**Jose: LittleMissMurderess does not own Hetalia or me.**

**NO PAYCHECK FOR YOU, MISTER! Anyway** **Action! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**_Lets play together_**

_Lets play together  
Lets sing together  
Lets dance together  
Lets drop the act and miss each other  
Lets fight together  
Lets live together  
Lets die together  
Lets drop the act and kiss each other_

_By LittleMissMurderess_

**_Je t'aime - Kelly Sweet_**

* * *

"I swear, that stupid Prussia needs to keep away from Austria, he has no right to get close to him," Hungary growls as she stomps her way through the hallway. Her long fingers that had mud caked under her nails, running along in her long lush, but also dirty hair when she realized she was a mess. She walked past Chibi-Italia's room.

_"Why? Does big brother really hate me that much?" _

Hungary stopped at the chipped-wood door in shock as she heard the tiny whispers of a broken mind in a child's head. She tipped-toed to the door and put her ear to it.

_"Why can't brother just like me? Just a little? A smile isn't too much to ask for, right? I mean he always yells at me. Maybe I should just die as well..."_

She put her hand on the door to comfort her little child, but stopped when she smelled the unmistakable scent of blood. Her eyes widen atomically. _'No! No! Feli! Please no!'_

She swung the door open only to find Feli crying and whimpering as her bloody hands dropped the knife she was holding making a loud noise. She turned to Hungary with big brown eyes that were clouded and didn't have their shine to it, she looked scared that Hungary was going to get mad at her -so angry she was going to hurt her like Romano did so many times before- for committing such a sin, a crime that could never be forgiven even if it was forgotten. Hungary's eyes reverted to what was tight in front of her little nation. There, lying on the ground in his newly-stained apron was Romano Italia covered in blood and his small neck sliced by no one other than his younger sibling.

Hungary wanted to let out a scream, a cry, but she couldn't.

_"I'm sorry..." whispered a little voice at the back of her mind._

_"Will you hurt me like fratello?"_

_"Please don't,"_

_"I loved him, but he didn't love me. It hurt too much, it's like you and Austria,"_

The voice changed into something more dark and less childish.

**"Make me pay for my sin,"**

**"Like how I made him,"**

**"His sin being favoriting that stupid Spaniard over his own flesh and blood,"**

**"He never loved me,"**

_**"I can't smile without him. do you think he regrets it?"**_

* * *

Hungary bolted up in shock and scouted around at her surroundings to find she was in Feli's room with Feliciano and herself sleeping in little Feli's gigantic bed. Thats right, now she remembered, she was reading Feli a book and they both drifted off to a blissful sleep that was interrupted by the nightmare. That explains why there was a book on the other side of her head.

She sighed in relief and started to pet Chibitalia's russet hair lightly and softly, only to have her whimper when she stopped petting her. Hungary smiled to herself at that, she was just so cute. She never really gets to see little Italia anymore, she is always moving around too much for Hungary to have a little chat with her.

Nowadays, all Chibitalia does is chores and eating, Holy Roman Empire is still ever shy around her and she was no one to play with. Her fratello plays with her when he is in a good mood, but only for a little while. She and him sleep in the same bed together when Romano stays over, but those are rare too. She never really has had any friends, now that she thinks about it.

"If you ever need me, I am here for you," Hungary whispered sadly yet lightly into Chibitalia's ear before she felt sleep wrap it's arm around her and consume her, unaware that Italia was awake.

"But he isn't," she whispered into the night. To the just as lonely purely white moon.

That was the night she stopped hoping for his attention, his care, his smile. That was the night she started building that certain wall that enclosed her emotions from everyone else. Starting with Hungary.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

England looked up from his newspaper and willed the door to open on its own. He** has** been improving on his magic for your information! He is not messing up on spells like back then, now that is Romania's job!

"Hello you two, glad to see you guys can make it," he announced as Romania flashed him a small smile and Romano just gave him a flat out 'Just hurry up, I want my fratello' glare. Romania was sleepy as heck (he was a vampire and normally just woke up to go the World Meetings) and Romano was pissed off big time, or at least normally.

"Alo twat!" Romania greeted before yawning loudly.

"Lets just get this over with," Romano glared at him. As unusual as it is, his theory was correct.

"Very well, follow me," England agreed with Romano for once. He missed the annoying little Italian more than most people would think. Italy always seemed to make the room lighten up when he walked in with his obsessive talk about pasta and his smiling face, and of course his signature "ve" just made the English man enjoy his company. Of course he will never tell anyone about that!

An icy and rough hand was placed and his shoulder and he turned to find Romania smiling at him. "Calm down, we will save him. It's not the end of the world, it's the beginning of one... with the Northern part of Italy!" he fist-pumped the air.

The island of Britain laughed at Romania's sad excuse of a speech. He was always the type to use phrases and parts of speeches to make people feel better. It usually worked, like it did just now.

"I know it sucks, work with me, Brit. Sucky days come with sucky phrases to make people feel sucky," Romania yawned as he put his hands over his head, trying to at least get some form of sleep while walking but needed up tripping anyway.

"You can't go to sleep just yet, we should hurry up,"

They followed the Brit down to his basement where his performs all his spells and experiments and of course keep his young unicorn, Oatmeal. What? It's a name! Look it up!

He got out a book from his millions of bookshelves. The book in particular was old and held together with a wire that looked like it was made back in the 1700's, which it was. It had a dark blue cover that was torn in many places and said "Forbidden" in big gray letters because all the books that are forbidden just _have _to tease the person holding them. If inanimate objects could talk the forbidden books would be like '_You can't open me even if you wanted to, _or _"You're too stupid to look inside me, and if you do, you can't read! I said Forbidden!" _and stupid shiz like that.

He turned back to the two Romans, "So I want you two to stand in the middle of this circle and wait for further instructions, alright?"

"Yeah yeah,"

"Whatever, just hurry up!"

He was _surrounded_ by idiots.

"Wait, I want you guys to read this when you get to the past, ok?" he asked as he gives Romania an envelope that had _Sorry _writing on it. He blinked at it, but shrugged and shoved it in his pocket. He was too sleepy to care what was in it.

"England, what the hell are you waiting for? Another Italia to die of boredom?" Romano remarked rudely.

Romania turned indifferently looking to his older cousin, but if you looked closer you could see that he was worried for Romano. The night on the day of the funeral, Romano stuck into Romania's room and they both had a long and depressing talk before Romano broke down and cried his heart out. That night Romania was the shoulder to cry on, not the other way crying. Even though it took a lot of willpower not to cry with him, he seriously missed cute little Feli.

_"Romania," Romano knocked of his guest bedroom door and waiting for Romania to answer. After waiting a good 3 minutes, Romano opened the door and saw Romania staring at a picture of Feliciano that Spain took, his face unreadable. Indifferent. Like he didn't really care about Feli. _

"A ligean ar súgradh le chéile a ligean ar maireachtáil le chéile a ligean ar bás le chéile a ligean ar athchasadh an am atá caite le chéile a ligean ar scaoil an gníomh agus imíonn siad le chéile!" England chanted in Irish.

_'Let's play together let's live together let's die together let's rewind the past together let's drop the act and disappear together,' _Romania translates horribly in his mind. He sucked at memorizing certain things.

_"Lovino... do you think we really can get him back?" Romania sighed sorrowfully as he set the picture back down on the drawer next to his temporary bed. He looked up and Lovi with frustration in his eyes. He wanted to murder something really bad, but nobody close to him needed that. Why did he want to murder someone, you ask? Because it made him feel less vulnerable._

The circle started to turn red, then orange, yellow, green, blue, then purple, then pure white, the brightness getting stronger and stronger by the minute until it engulfed them both. At that moment it got dimmer and dimmer until it was just back to a chalk-made circle. The difference? No annoying Romania or stubborn Romano in the middle of it.

_The cheerful and carefree Romania finally lost. He lost the battle to General Sorrow, who never met him before. He didn't plan on losing the war though, he was going to continue to smile and laugh because he was now the shoulder to lean on, he realized that when Romano hugged him lightly and cried silently. _

England felt energy leave his body as he sat down on the wooden chair next to him. '_I should have gone with them! I could have made Norway chant the spell and I could have been in the circle with them, WHY DID I JUST THINK OF THAT?' _He hit himself on the head many times before he decided that eating scones will help settle him down, then he might go visit America or something.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHH! CHIGI!" Romano yelled not screamed because he isn't a sissy boy as he fell into a black abyss with Romania holding his hand thinking the blonde needed it more than he did, which was quite the opposite.

_He could cry when they saved Feli, they could both cry then, because then, and only **then **will there be no need for a strong shoulder. They would be crying out of happiness not fear, not pain, not out of sadness. _

"VVVOOOODDDKKKKAAA!" Romania laughed, enjoying with feeling of the wind in his face. He was glad to hear laughter, even if it was his own, it gave him a sense of happiness. Of peace. Something to tell him that he is going to be ok. Because it wasn't.

_Man, these sappy speeches were really getting to him, that "strong shoulder" wouldn't last long if he doesn't stop thinking about this problem that they want to fix, but probably were going to never even have a chance to change. _

They are going to fix it. Even if it takes them through courses full of pain and death. They were nations, they could hold their ground.

_Pffft wait, what is he thinking? Positive thinking. Positive thinking. Or else he am going to be a stupid moron and jinx it._

And with that, they hit the ground, blacking out.

_Italy wait a bit, we are going to save you. And yes, without America's help thank you._

* * *

Reverse Universe

Italy and Romano were eating lunch right now, enjoying the quiet scenary of the land they owned. They were eating outside on the patio complete happy with spending this time with each other, even though they were not talking. The silence was soon broken by Feli's soft and absolutely childish, but sweet voice.

"Fratello..."

"Hmmmmm?

"Do you think that maybe Romania is really a vampire?"

Romano almost spit out his drink. He was about to laugh at Feli and was going to explain that Romania _was _a vampire, then he realized that he only knew that because Romania told him that. He also told by the "sexy vampire" to never tell **anyone **or else Feliciano would be taken from him forever and Romania didn't sound like he was joking when he promised that.

"Romania isn't a vampire! That's a myth, Feli. Everyone knows he is a witch like the eyesbrows bastard and that stupid emotionless norway dude," he replied coldly as he toke another sip of his scarlet wine.

"Then why do you always finch when he says he is going to rape me? If he isn't some mythical creature then how can he get pass you and Germany, ve?" Feli asks as he thinks about all the times that Romania and Romano have gotten into fights.

"I just get worry AND that potato bastard couldn't save you even if his own life depended on it,"

"Ve~ Lovi, you shouldn't get mad at Doitsu, he is nice to me!"

"I still hate the bastard for telling everyone that I owned the mafia,"

The conversation stopped there because Feliciano never did like the fact that Romano owned the mafia and did killing sprees with Romania. Sometimes Feli wondered if Lovi did other things than just kill when he was doing mafia work. Like doing the mafia workers. While Feliciano was thinking, Lovi was starting to get a little annoyed by the silence because the ending of an uncomfortable conversation only brought umcomfortable silence that was even more errie than the conversation.

He looked down at his plate that still had pieces of food on it.

"Ve, Lovi, got some food on your face, let me get it," Feli climbed up on the table and kissed Romano straight on the lips then went back down to his seat before Lovi could say anything else. Feli smiled at Lovi's red beet face and waited for his brother's reaction.

"Idiota," Lovi smirked as he eats another piece of omelet, this time from Vene's plate. Feli giggles as he blushes lightly at his slightly bold action.

"I love you, ve!" Another kiss. From Romano this time. More giggles.

"I know,"

"Ve..."

"Fine, te amo," Romano laughed as they continue to kiss deeper.

_"So much more better," _Feliciano smiled as he wrapped his arms around Romano's neck.

* * *

**Explaining the poem because I want to. "Lets play together," means that Romano never got to ay that, even though he wanted to. "Lets sing together," means that England wanted to actually be there with Italy, to enjoy his presence and not push him away. "Lets dance together," means that Romania wants to show Italy his (gypsy) world and not take him for granted. "Let's drop the act and miss each other," It basically means they miss him and never got to show him actual affection. "Lets fight together" means Romano wants to replay time and help his brother more in WW2. "Let's live together," means that England wants to replay time and not fight Italy in WW2. "Let's die together," Romania wants to replay time and not go to the Allies in the end of WW2, to stay in the Axis and lose with Italy. "Let's drop the act and kiss each other" means teehee Itacest.**

**I was wondering if you guys can comment more? Give me some willpower to continue this? I have like zero people actually reading this I know, but please? I update like every 7 of the each month, but I WILL cut off 5 days for every review during that month. KK?**

**R&R OR ELSE! Russia will use his pipe on you... XD That sounded funny. Anyway seriously R&R!**


	3. Romania's Stupid Problemos

**Hey Missy here! I just wanted to thank everyone of you guys that has put story alert or favorite or reviewed! I am really glad that you all did that! It just gave me inspiring to make this chapter much longer than 3,000 words. I did an all nighter because I wanted to finish it. **

**I want reviews in return for this awesome story alrighty? 4,000 WORDS BABY!**

**Jose: LittleMissMurderess does not own anything. Or does she own me. (YES I DO! P.S Jose is my disclaimer guy) **

**Wait before I start, I just wanted to say that you may be disappoint in it! ENJOY AND ACTION!**

* * *

**_Saving the enemy_**

_Saving the enemy It is rough  
Saving the loyal It is tough  
Saving the loved ones It is of worry  
Saving the enemy It is sinful  
Saving the king It is careful  
Saving the needed It is of pain._

_By LittleMissMurderess_

**_Everybody Talks - Neon Trees (I don't just listen to sad songs!)_**

* * *

"Oi, Romano wake up, you lazy piehole. Gosh I can't say bad words in front of you now..." Romano slowly opened his eyes to the familiar yet unfamiliar voice that was annoying him shitless.

He find a young paled-skin woman with long golden curly blonde hair and deep red eyes with a little fang poking out of her mouth. She was wearing the long flowing red coat that Romania always wore with his signature red little hat that laid on her head. Wait, who the hell was she?

"**Chigi!**...**W-who the hell are you? Where is Romania?"** Chibimano yelled and kicked with his now chubby and stout legs. Wait, that's right, England said that they would change back to their original forms from back then, but... Feliciano died a few days before the day that they time traveled, right? So why was he in his childhood form back from in the 900's?

"I'm Romania! I wasn't born yet, you idiot! This must be what happens to people when they time travel before their lifetime, which sucks because I feel fat" Romania hypothesized and commented as Romano stared at her, trying to figure out why he or she looked like that. He wasn't very handsome back when he was a male, (Liar) so why did Romania have a good-looking face as a female? Plus, do you always feel fat as a female? Why were they even in the 900's? Too many questions for him to answer right now...

"What year are we in?" Romano figured that was the most important question in his oversized head at the moment. Romania took the piece of paper that England gave her and scanned through it before putting it back, but she was doing that Lovino looked around to find they were in the woods.

They had landed or appeared he wasn't sure, into a small clearing the soft light green fresh grass that was had a few blue and yellow flowers popping out. The woods around them though didn't look as friendly though. They were bunched up together to the point where in between them was dark brown and dark green. Romano couldn't make out the rest. He thought he saw something moving in them, but it was probably just his imagination.

"929,"

"I didn't ask what time it was," Romano put a tiny arm over his eyes to block out the sun as he brought himself into a sitting position. It looked pretty early to him. Well everything before 11 is pretty early to him anyway.

"I didn't give you the time, England wrote a letter to us saying that he wants us to give affection to little Feliciano, ohh I bet he is cute! Anyway he also said- wait, do you just want me to read it?"

A short and small nod.

"It says-

_Dear Vladimir and Lovino,_

_I am sorry, but I sent you into a different time period to back when you are younger. I want you two to find Little Feliciano and give him affection. Especially you, Romano. The reason I want you to do this is because Feliciano was always hurting inside. He told me and Japan one night that he was breaking down inside and that not to tell anybody else. I accidently got drunk and told France who told everyone else, but we all made a promise to never tell you guys or Germany about it. Feliciano told us that he was going to tell you guys, but that was when he died. I am sorry for not telling you sooner. It could have saved him from years of pain. You see, Feliciano only died because his body was injured far from repair from a thousand of years going suicide. He only told us this back when 1869 I believe. I want you to try and help with his relationships with all the other countries, not trade wise. I also want you both to stay there until it is 930. Which to be accurate is in 3 months. Italy should still be living with Austria now, you are in the town where Austria lives nearby, no need to worry. I want you two especially to show him care and affection! He needs a sisterly figure and a brotherly figure. A friend. _

_Greetings from, England_

_P.S Romania please tell me you remember the spell?_

-and that is it," Romania sighs in relief that she does remember the spell he chanted to bring them here. Romano sighs as well as he gets up and brushes the dirt and a little fly off his apron and pants. He was chibi again, which sucks because Spain is going to be fawning over him again, if they even find or see Spain.

"So, vampire-ss you remember the spell, right?" he asks as he ties his apron tighter around his back. Romania gets up as well, but she is a good 3 feet taller than him. She snickers, he kicks her, she sighs, he laughs. This was a routine of theirs when Romania had something to laugh about.

"Yeah, I know it. It is from a poem I once wrote. He changed a few things though," she starts walking in some direction and he follows after her.

"Where are we going?" Romano asks as he tries to keep up with her, but is still a good 2-4 feet behind. Romania doesn't seem to care though.

"To Austria's house of course, what you expect me to have the longest crush on him recorded and not know where he lives? I can go there blindfolded if I want! I bet he is way handsomer when he is younger," Romania jokes around as she continues walking.

"He actually looks a lot uglier than he already is," Romano smirked smugly at Romania's pout.

"SHUT UP!"

Romano sighs with a smirk on his chubby face that was so easy to poke at. Romania was so defensive of Austria, well anybody would be of their used-to-be crush.

* * *

"Holy Rome Empire, can we play hide and seek or a type of game for a bit?" Chibitalia asks because she finished sweeping the house for the day. She hasn't played any games for the past week and she was dying to at least do something that didn't involved cleaning.

To her dismay, he blushed and stuttered, "S-sorry, Italia! I have s-something I h-have t-to do!" and with that he ran off in the opposite direction. Chibi-italia sighs and looks down at the floor seeing as how she has no one else to turn to.

She really had nobody that wanted to play with her. Her brother wasn't here to be and Holy Rome Empire was too shy around her even when she just says ciao. She was all done sweeping and cleaning the house and it was only 3 o'clock. Maybe she should spy on Austria and hear him play his expensive piano that only Hungary was allowed to clean.

"He just really likes you, he will come around and spend time with you," a familiar voice with a Hungarian accent from behind her indicates to the little nation. She turns around to find Hungary with a smile permanently plastered onto her face.

"Really?" Italia wasn't stupid, she knew he liked her. She just kindly acted like she didn't so that she didn't need to deal with a confession and heartbreak.

"How about me and you can go play hide and seek instead, huh? I can go ask Austria to see if he will let us go play in the garden. Would you like that?" Hungary kneeled down to the depressed little girl in front of her, so she could be eye to eye to her favorite little nation out of all the nations she knows. Of course she isn't going to tell Holy Roman Empire that, it was her own little secret.

Almost instantly, the Northern part of the soon-to-be Italy light up with her adorable little smile and a childish gasp before she responded, "Ve! We will have so much fun! Can we?"

"Alright, lets go ask him first though," Hungary stands up as she takes Chibi-italia's hand into her hers. She prided herself for making her happy even if just for a moment. Because everyone knows that it is your past that shapes you.

"Mkay!" a cheerful squeal came out of her mouth and Hungary laughed lightly as they started walking to Austria's piano room.

All the way, Little Italy was humming to herself, enjoying the presence of her big sister.

* * *

Romania and Lovino were walking in the forest with totally different emotions and thoughts. One was excited and at ease and one was worried, but of course didn't show it. One was trying to come up with a plan while the other was too busy with the first emotion. First off, since when was Romano excited about seeing his brother, but he was worried and wanted to make sure that Feliciano was saved and was trying to come up with a plan.

Romania wasn't really thinking about it and was thinking about how cool that new spell was, she/he felt fat, but she guessed it was part of being a girl. He had a feeling that all of this is going to turn out smoothly and hopefully better than they intended. He has no idea how wrong he is though.

"Romania,"

"Da? Lovino?"

"What is your human name?"

"Vladimir,"

"Exactly, dimwit! I am younger than you... in appearance, but I still know that Vladimir is **not **a girl name, and I think we both know that you are a girl... for now," Lovino pointed out as Romania's eyes narrowed at him for making her look stupid, again.

"So what are we going to do about that?" the blonde vampie questioned as she put her hands on her hips and stopped walking.

"Well for one, we need to make you act like a girl, which is done because you were girly before anyway,"

"How do you know?" Romania flushed a deep red out of anger and stomped her foot in anger.

"Because you follow me around, which is annoying. And second we need a name for you. A girl name" An angry vine popped out as Romano tried to calm himself as he stops as well and turns to Romania.

"Jerk... and what about Vialeta?" Romania totally got that off of Violet. He just changed the O to an A and put another A at the end. What? It started with V and that is all that matters.

"Is that even a name?"

"I dunno, are you even considered a real nation?"

"Shut up, bastard!"

"I love you, too, vur,"

"Let's just keep walking," Romano sighs in frustration and they start walking again. 1 point for Romania and 2 points for Romano.

After another 30 minute walk to the end of the twisted, creepy, and dark forest they find the town of "Skittles" as Romania tries to pronounce it. Romano faceplamed before dragging the stuttering "Vialeta" into the well-mannered town. Once again he was disgusting at how the country of Austria maintains itself.

They walked through shops, houses, mansions, a few churches, and other building that made Romania stop and stare, but Romano had to drag her away from every amazing sight and amusing little gypsy show she found. After a while she noticed that many people were staring at her, but she didn't know why.

"Romano..."

"What?"

"Why are people staring at me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you are dressed differently? I mean you're wearing modern clothes, not like these uptight clothes that make them look "good"," Romano stuck his tongue out at an Austrian fat lady that was wearing clothes that were much too tight on her. She gasped and walked away, staring disapproving at Romania. Romania just rolled her eyes and snickered, which made the lady walk away swiftly with her chin up high.

"Be nice, they deserve more than just annoying little tricks from a just as annoying little boy," Romania barely scolded as she looked at some of the tricks a gypsy that no one else was paying attention to.

"Shut up, let's just get you some clothes that aren't as bright," Romano spat as he walked faster.

"You know very well you like these clothes," Romania laughed as she catches up with him. They walked into a tailor store where hopefully they took clothes for clothes.

The store was small with a plump man that was measuring a young man before catching sight of a new costumer and telling the man something in German before the man walked into a room and the tailor as they both figured turned to them.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" the man asked and they both sweat dropped, forgetting that the country of Austria spoke German and very few spoke actual English. Romano instantly turned to Romania in disgust that he has to hear them talk in German.

_How may I help you?_

"Ich möchte diese feine Seide für etwas tauschen ... modernere," Romania replied as she takes off her coat and offers it to the tailor. He takes it and examines it.

_I want to exchange this for something more modern._

"What are you two saying?" Romano pulls on Romania's pant leg as she waits for the man to say something next. He instantly looks up when he hears Romano talk.

"Ahhh, you speak English?" the tailor questions as he puts the red and (Romania: AND expensive if I may add) coat under his desk and walks to a curtain that was behind him and put his arms in it. He moves them around for a bit.

"Da, we speak English," Romania says as she wonders where what he is trying to look for.

"Well, I have this pretty dress for you to wear, Miss., but it may not fit you," he says as he takes out a bag.

"I will take it anyway!" he offers it to her and she takes it.

"The dressing room for ladies is right there," he points to a wooden door and she walks inside.

After about 15 minutes she comes out in the dress with her clothes in the bag that the dress was originally in.

Romania twirls around and Romano gets a good look at it. It wasn't fancy, but more like something to go to a family reunion in.

The dress was a silky light orange color. It made a V to show her cleavage and was tied up in the back of her neck. It had pink, red, and light blue suns on the skirt part that made a shape of a flower around the section of her thigh. She had no sleeves but the straps were thick. It showed some of the upper part of her back but, not all of it. It was sorta came up when she span around, but not that much. The fabric was thin, but there was a thick pink ribbon around her waist and hips to prevent it from coming up too high.

"It is beautiful! It is my newest creation!" the tailor announces as he fixes the ruffles from behind Romania.

"Its looks beautiful on you, mon cher. Now go, show off my masterpiece!" he says before he smiles and shoos them out. Romano fell on his butt at the harsh gesture and Romania just staggered forward a lot before he turned to his older/young cousin.

"Did he just call me mon cher?" Romania asks as she helps Romano up.

"Just be happy he isn't France," he spat with venom at being kicked as he dusts off his pink sleeves and dirty apron.

* * *

**Reverse Universe**

"Ve~ Germany! It's so good to see you again," Italy greeted as he hugged the blushing German who was half expected, half not. Romano and Japan were watching, well one was watching, the other was thinking of ways to kill Ludwig.

"Ja, Guten Tag Italy, Romano," Ludwig pushed Vene off gently and nods his head to Romano who in return scoffs. Japan bows to both Itailas. Italy hugs Japan who sighs and slightly hugs back with a 'I feel violated' face. Romano just shakes his hand.

"Lets get this meeting started, I believe we are all present," Japan's boss says as they all seat down to where Italy falls asleep and Romano has to take care of everything during the meeting. Of course, that got Germany's boss a bit irritated, but Italia's boss laughed and said it was normal.

"It is not very professional to sleep during an important meeting," Germany's boss huffed as he tried to wake up Feliciano. His hands were slapped away by Romano, who glared him down back to his seat.

"Don't touch him or else."

"Trust me Sir, he wouldn't have been help if, he was awake anyway," Germany assures as they try to continue the meeting. They were able to get a good amount of work done for the day.

"I suppose so," Germany's boss says before he starts to talk to Japan's boss about some trade agreement in America with Japan.

But while they were talking, making plans, and all that other junk, Italy was having an amazing dream.

_Felicano blinked as he found himself standing on a small wooden bridge over a lake. The sky was cloudy and gray like it was about to rain. A few drops were here and there, but not a lot. Just then, he saw Little Romano walking pass him speedily and his chibi self trying to catch up to him. _

_"Fratello? Fratello? Where are you going?" Chibitalia asks as she tries to catch up to her older brother in attempt to not be so lonely. They were playing a bit before Romano just suddenly stopped and walked away. Romano stopped in front of Felicanoa and turned to his younger sibling._

_Felicano remember this memory, it was where Romano started acting rude to everyone. This is when he started acting mean to Feli, too. 'What happen after he yelled at me? I forgot...' Veneivano asks himself._

_"Somewhere where you aren't! Leave me alone, I don't want to be around you," Chibimano spat rudely to her as he walks faster leaving her to just stand there in shock._

_She stands there, unable to walk because her eyes are cloudy from unshed tears. 'Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Do you just not love me anymore?" she asks herself as she bows her head in sorrow, not showing her eyes. Feliciano could hear his own chibi's thoughts, but not Romano's._

_Her tears started to come down after a while. Each teardrop filled with sadness and loneliness, hitting the ground slowly. The teardrops were so huge and full of depression that if Feli listened closely he could hear them drop and hit the ground._

_Then before his eyes, he saw everything get blurry. Like as if it was rewinding, but it wasn't, everything just stopped moving. Two teardrops were in the air and Romano's hand was midair into the air, showing that he was going to sprint away. The few raindrops that were coming down stopped right in front of Feliciano, he moved his head away in shock. It slowly got less blurry and when it was back to normal everything started moving like a movie began again._

_Chibitalia made a sniffing sound and Chibimano stopped in his steps and his eyes widen. He slowly turned to his sibling to see she was crying, which of course she was._

_"A-ah! Mi __dispiace__! S-stop crying, Feliciano," Romano runs over to his brother and wipes all her tears away. Feliciano smiles at how easily Chibimano gets freaked out when Chibitalia starts to cry again._

_"W-why were you mad at me?" she hiccupped as she lets him wipe away any little tear she had. Feliciano's heart fluttered when he saw the position they were in. Romano had his hand on her waist to stop her from moving while his other hand was wiping away a new tear that was coming out of her left eye. He was staring affectionate at her with concern in his eyes. Her hands were grasped her dress skirt tight, her eyes were kind of pink and still pouring out tears. Her mouth was in a frown with it open._

_"...I got mad because Spain was fawning over you again," he admitted as he covered his dark brown eyes with his bangs._

_"So you don't like me?" she asks as he looks up at her with a disapproving face._

_"Fr-" he swiftly leans down and kisses her while he cups her slightly plump tear-stained cheek. Her eyes widen in shock before they close in content. Felicano notices it is raining harder and decides this is why he loves the rain so much, his first kiss with Lovi was in the rain._

_Romano pulls away from her and looks up to stare at the rain, "Its raining harder, lets go inside, Feli," he starts to walk back to Austria's house without Feli._

_"__Fratello__!" she calls as he continues walking. He puts his hand out and turns his head to her._

_"Come on, we're going to catch a cold," Feli blushes, runs, and grabs his hand in content._

"Oi, Feliciano! You ok?" Romano asks as Italy wakes up.

"Yup! Veee~" he smiles at his nice dream, only to find that it was raining outside right there.

(Cute story, right?)

* * *

**Important: The second paragraph of this. Which is about the Review Rule.**

**I feel like explaining the poem because I want to. "Saving the enemy, It is rough," means it is against what your side of the war. England is saving his emotions that he does not like. "Saving the loyal, It is tough," means that you are saving yourself and others. Romano and Romania are saving themselves and others from heartbreak. "Saving the loved ones, It is of worry," means you are scared for what might happen. Romano is worried they might not save him. "Saving the enemy, It is sinful," means you aren't suppose to be doing that. Romano and Romania are changing fate. "Saving the king, It is careful," means you have to be cautious and without flaw. They have to save him without disturbing others future. "Saving the needed, it is of pain," means you are sharing their pain. I CAN'T GIVE YOU ANY SPOILERS!**

**I have decided to change the review rule up a bit. After the 4 reivews, which takes up 20 days of my month to complete the next chapter, one more review will equal 3 days. If you don't know the Review Rule it is, for every review 5 days get taken away from my month to post the next chapter of this story. Any other review after that doesn't count into the Review Rule. If I get 5 reviews after I post this chapter, I get one week left to post the next chapter... QnQ**

**;P O well I do that for fun, it helps me actual work on the story! That also works for my other story... Oh and to see when my next update it, look at my profile!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Ciao Fratello!

**HEY MISSY HERE! Sorry for not updated on time! My dad told me that I had to go a week without the computer... I just used my cousin's computer to look up pics in secret. So anyway this is the fourth chapter of What I Never Did! Enjoy!**

******So because of my absent on updating I have decided to add a song that I listened to nonstop while I was making the chapters.** I updated that into the chapters as well. I hope I did not disappiont anyone with this chapter, I rushed through it.

**Jose: LittleMissMurderess does not own Hetalia or any nation... or me.**

**Jerk! I do own you! So anway~ ACTION! Happy 4 of July everyone!**

* * *

**_My Dearest_**

_My dearest little brother  
I miss you so  
Beyound my indifferent eyes  
Are tears waiting to behold  
My dearest preppy cousin  
I love you so  
Yet I never graced you with  
"Je t'aime" or "Ti amo"_

_by LittleMissMurderess _

**_City - Hollywood Undead_**

* * *

"I am thinking of something or more like someone purple with glasses," Romania or Vialeta announces as she carried Romano on her shoulders, who was just _dying _in the heat of Austria in August.

"Is it Austria?" he grumbled as he rested his right cheek that is plumped up with baby fat on her strawberry blonde head. He was getting bored and sweating and _bored _of walking to Austria's house that happened to actually be all the way on the other side of town. "Can't you use your super vampire speed and jump on the bulidings to get there faster?" he complained loudly.

"Have you been reading Twilight?"

"No. I watched the movie because Spain made me," he groaned as he buried his face into her still cool hair, trying to put his face a few degrees below 1,000.

"Well, unlike the sparkly bloodsucking pixies, we teleport... well my master (Vlad Tepes) did. I can, too... sorta. Anyway no!" she was flushed because she was just telling some of the truth.

"Whatever, shut up!" he spat as he wrapped his small arms around her forehead and tried to fall asleep as a nice and very refreshing breeze blowed lightly into his flsuhed face and brown hair. After a few minutes of Vialeta's gentle walking and the light breeze, his eyelids grew heavy and slowly began to fall asleep.

Romania smiled happily when she felt Romano head heavy on the back of her neck. He could be such a pain, how did Spain deal with him **everyday**?

Vialeta (he prided himself on the name) went back to examining the scenary, it was absolutely breath taking despite what her chubby cousin said. A tall goldish and white buliding a few yards away from her, caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

She turned her head and realized it was a Catholic church. 'Weird, I thought most Austrians were christan or muslim,' the vampire thought in her head as she stopped walking to look at it in it's glory.

The church was huge and looked expenvise for a simple church. It had a high golden church bell that resembled the sun was in a high tower. Over the blinding reflection of the sun on the bell was a simple brown cross. (I'm an athenist, if this is not what cathloic chruches look like, PLEASE TELL ME!) The walls were painted gold and the roof was the purest white she had ever seen in her long nation life. The windows that were outside were those see-through colored glass. There were pictures of many things, religionous things. (I am not going into detail here)

"Guten Tag," an old man in black robes that apparent came out of nowhere smiled at her gently.

"Umm... Guten Tag?" she questioned as she adjusted Romano on her shoulders just slightly, so his head is on hers.

"You speak English?" the man asked with a thick spanish accent, but still smiled a little too warmly at them. He was eyeing Romano a bit, Romania didn't notice of course. She was hynotized by the bell.

"Yes, if you could please tell me where I can find the end of the town," Romania asked kindly as she reverted her eyes to the priest.

"This is the end of town, just behind the church is the house of a wealthy family, if you want you can come through the chruch to get to house then be on your way," he suggested as he thought of all the ways to kidnap the boy and rape the young blonde woman that was clearly not from here. She wouldn't know about all the killings that happened recently.

"Da, that would be faster. We are here to meet that wealthy family anyway," she smiled warmly seeing him eyeing her. She _finally _noticed that he was giving her a little too little eye contact... Romania's eyes widen in shock... he, Vladimir Moraru WAS TURNING INTO A FEMALE!

"It is getting late," Vialeta blinked and turned to the sunset to find the sky was fading from the sunny summer day into a beautiful painting-worthy scenary with pink and orange dotting the yellow and baby blue sky," and the house is far away, about 3 miles. I see no horse with you, would you like to stay the night? And set out in the morning? I can give you a horse for the trip," he clapped his hands together lightly, like he was actually extremely kind and not some pedo rapist.

'_What is the best way to make someone leave you alone, yet not kill them?... Screw the fact that I never learned how to be smart! Think, think. What would brother Russia do? Pfft, scare them to death! Wait... Lightbulb!' _Romania thought with his conciusess in her empty head.

"Father, what color are my eyes?" she batted her eyes like what the chicks do to him back in 1927. They posed a nice position, giggled and beckoned at him. He of course when he was still had certain parts just smiled, winked and ran like a man away from them.

"They're... r-red," he gasped and stepped back in horror as he toke out his cross from his neck. He shakily thrusted it into her face as if it affected her.

"Look, a cross only works when it is made out of sliver, that's wood... really old wood," she bite it with her fangs and yanked it out of his shaky hand, tossing it into the ground. His brown eyes widen and he screamed, running into the chruch.

"... That was easier than I thought!" she chriped before getting hit in the head hard by a tiny fist.

"You fucking woke me up! I hate you!" Romano hissed, he was wide awake from the priest's rather girlish scream and thinking that a damn damiesl in distress was close by.

"A priest that wanted to rape you was just being a big baby. He noticed that I was a vampire, not be grateful I didn't had you over to him," she mumbled as she walked around the chruch into the grassy plain of Austria's enormous garden.

"Whatever, you need me for this plan. Felicano has no idea who you are, he isn't going to just be super happy for the rest of his life just because you said 'Alo! I'm Violeta and I am here to make sure you don't die in 1,000 years'" he faked a smile before realizing the real reason he had to do it.

"And... it my fault he is like this," he whispered slowly. The atomsphere aruond them got thick and heavy. It made Romano have trouble breathing.

"Ok! Mission: Save Feli goes like this. First step: Don't let him hurt himself. Second step: Figure out why he is depressed. Thrid step: Solve the problem. Fourth step: Return to present time, while doing these steps comfort and love him... thats your job," Vialeta explains and the atomsphere gets less thick and back to normal... well as normal as it can get.

"And what are _you_ going to be doing?" Lovino asks.

"Thats easy! Keep Hungary away from you guys, do you want her to be fawning over you and him?" she repents as she starts to jog to make time go faster. She wanted to see what Chibitalia looked like!

God, Romania was such a girl now... and it hasn't even been a day.

"Thats what you would do," he snorted in return.

"... Thanks for the idea," Romania thought of how many cute scenes those two would have together- she/he should have brought a camera!

"Romania! You bastard!" he yelled when he realized why Vialeta had such a thoughtful face on.

"Shut up! We're here already!" Vialeta barked loudly.

"Its bigger than I remembered," Romano announced as he stared big-eyed at the white mansion that he was forced to visit when he was actually a young chibi nation under Spain or when he was made at Spain.

"Well, let's go and say hi to your frate and my vur!" Romania suggests as she puts once again adjusts Romano on her shoulders.

"Why are you still on my shoulders?" she asks when she tries to rub a sore spot on her neck, "You are too heavy."

"Then shut up and get moving," the cruel chibi ordered and Vialeta grumbled something in romanian.

They, more like Romania walked up to the door and knocked on the wooden piece of shiz. After waiting a few moments, a female voice with a hungarian accent asked, "Who is it?"

"Answer her! She knows you," Vialeta spat.

"It's me Lovino... and I brought a caretaker with me," Lovino called back.

Hungary opened the door and beamed at them both. "Hello there, I'm Miss. Elizaveta, but call me Eliza," she smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Vialeta Moraru," Romania beamed back, and for once there was a pleasant atomsphere around the two countries, Romania and Hungary.

"Oh! Feli! You're brother is here," Hungary called and the sound of tiny footsteps that came closer and louder filled Romano's ears.

"Ciao fratello!" she smiled as she peeked out from behind Hungary's green dress skirt.

A little smile graced his face when he looked at his fratello, realizing he missed seeing Feli in general. Plus she was secretly really cute, of course he would tell anyone that! He started to regret being so mean to her when they were young.

Romania nugged him lightly for staring too long with a dreamy look in his face. Romano flushed red and squeaked out, "Ciao!" swiftly.

**(I'm just so evil aren't I? CLIFFHANGER BABY! Well review to see the next chapter faster. **

**P.S You know the chruch with the golden bell? Thats important.)**

* * *

**Reverse Universe (decided that maybe a little summer heat should help itacest)**

"Fratello! Lets go get some ice cream?" Felicano asks as he beckons to his older, hot, and bothered brother. It was scroching hot and Romania was making as much noise as possible. They were at the beach with a few other countries, including Spain. Who was currently annoy an italia as well. I think we all know which one.

_'I hope Spain doesn't plan on taking my fratello away from me,' _Feli thought as he glared daggers at Spain's back as he hugged a pissed off Lovi.

"Italy?" Germany's asks as he pops out from behind Feli. The nothern part of Italy screeches out of shock and surprise.

"AHHHH!... Doitsu, you scared me!" Feli cried as he leaped into the air. After a minute of calming himself down from shock _and _hatred Feli pouted and Germany sweatdropped at his apparent discomfort about how close they were.

"Sorry Italia?" Germany tries to apologize as he stares at Felicano's pouty pink lips that are dying to be kissed. Felicano's cheeks were red from the heat and his eyes were well... lines.

'_Vhat am I doing? Feli is already in love vith Romano,' _ Germany thought as he realizes he was staring at Felicano's lips. Italy of course was thinking of ways to get Romano away from Spain instead of where Germany was staring.

"Feli! Lets go get that ice cream? I finally got Spain to go back with the rapist and the pervert," Romano sighed in relief after been hugging tightly and fawned over for more than 20 minutes, a minute of peace is amazing.

"Si~ Lovi, how did you get away from brother Spain?" Felicano asks as he skips to his brother's side in the sand.

"I told him that I wanted to go with you **and **that France was looking at a porn maginize," Romano answered as they walk to the little food shop for ice cream. Felicano's smile faltered a little, unnoticed by his brother.

After they got their ice cream, they sat down in the sand next to a Romania who was drinking some beer from who knows where. They sparked up a conversation that lasted longer than the light of the sun.

_**Several hours later **_

"Hey, Lovino? Feliciano?"

"What, vampire? We were trying to sleep here,"

"Ve?"

"What if there was another trio of us? Like in another universe? But instead of enjoying and being annoyed by eachother's company, we were somewhere else with someone else?" Romania thought aloud as he rested his back on a towel and stared at the sky that was yelling 'DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!'

Romano's eyes widen when he realized what Romania is talking about. Back in the other universe, he would be with Spain, Romania would be with Germany and Prussia getting high or England and Norway still getting high. Where ever they are back in the other universe, non the less Italy would be alone and if anything dead.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asks as he tilts his head and sits up.

"I mean-"

"He means that he would be drunk with the potato bastards and then drag us to a bar whole of scary german women," Romano shots up and whispers into Feliciano's ear playfully, but glaring at Romania, who only stares thoughtfully back.

"OH! Hehehe,"

"Vlad, can I speak to you?" Romano asks as he stands up and Romania follows suit. When they were a good distance away from a confused Veneivano, Romano turned and glared at his cousin with disgust and annoyance.

"I thought we promised not to tell him!" Romano spat as his eyes grew dark and full of the pain he had to indure because of what happen.

"He needs to know sometime, we can't just be the ones that to know what happens. I mean England knows, but still... why can't we tell him? What reason do we have for hiding it from him? We saved him, and he should know."

"Because he will either freak out or think we are just joking or think I am the worst brother in the history or-" Romano began to think of all the things that can make Feliciano hate him. He was starting to freak out and Romania could tell.

"Alright, alright. We wouldn't tell him, ok? Let's go back," Romania ruffled his older cousin's hair then walked back to this very much waiting blue andred towel along with a worried Feliciano.

Romano sighed in relief and followed. _'What **would** he do if I told him the truth?'_

* * *

**Explantation to the peom on top: OK so the first verses were been told by Romano about how he reflects on how his little brother's death and absent has affected him. The second four verses were being told by Romania on how he acted towards his cousin. **

******I was hoping I would get some reivews for this chapter because I did it in a day just to get to you guys faster. Sorry I couldn't get to update it quite on time! If you want to see when I update please look at my profile. It shows what new stories are going to come out and when the next chapters are going to be updated. **

******R&R!**


	5. The Hug that Last Forever

**ALO! MISSY HERE WITH THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF WHAT I NEVER DID! I am sorry for the late update, I am currently getting mindfucked with devaintart, please look at my profile to find my new account on. I just uploading some shiz. I am LittleMissyMurderess on it, you can request and comission me if you want. So anyway, this is the next chapter, PLEASE ENJOY! I hushed, so it is not prefection. I shall proof read it later, I am not dying from lack of sleep. **

**Jose: LittleMissMurderess does not own Hetalia or me. She probably doesn't own her viriginity either. **

**I AM A MINOR! NOT SOME WHORE LIKE YOU JOSE! To the closet! Anyway please and on your own free will-**

**Felicano and Lovino: Enjoy! and Action!**

**Y EVERY1 STEAL ME LINE? I'S MINE!**

* * *

**_Smiling_**

_I love it when you smile,_

_I enjoy it when you're happy_

_I will forever run that mile_

_Just to see you pappy_

_I hate it when you frown_

_I despise it when you're sad_

_I try to act like a clown_

_Just so that you can enjoy the town_

_by LittleMissMurderess_

**_The song that inspired this chapter is Miss Murder - AFI_**

* * *

Felicano looked to the ground in embarressment that his older brother, yes the one that almost never paided attention to him, was smiling and hugging him. Well, that and the fact that the young and very pretty young lady was squealing about how cute they were. But what had made Romano change so much? He used to hate hugging her, now he was the one that wanted a hug. It wasn't unwanted though!

"Are you staying for the nightr?" Hungary smiled at Vialeta, already liking her for showing fangirl moments and her new found interset in the brothers. Vialeta turned to her in wonder at why she was being so nice to Romania. I mean, back when he was a guy she used her frying pan to give him brain damage. AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN FEEL SAD ABOUT IT! Oh wait, thats right... she was a girl and was not Romania, but Vialeta.

"Are we, Romano?" she called sweetly to the chlidren that were going up to italia's room to do whatever the hell they were going to do.

"I don't give a rat's ass!" Romano yelled back at her as he is lead by little Italia to the room that him and her will sleep for the night leaving the two young adults that are going to be enemies in about 1,100 years.

She looked over at him to find him not in his mad mood, what made him mature? At least to her that is.

Chibi-italia interwined her hand with his hand in hope that he isn't going to yell at her and stomp away to his new caretaker. She looked at the ground fearfully and waited to get hit and punished for trying such an act. That tiny, but powerful fist never came. She looked up at her big brother only to find him staring at the sunset out in wonder. His chocolate brown hair blew in wind that caressed out of the open windows. She felt memorized out of nowhere at his black face that was not in the usual pout. What happen to him?

"F-fratello?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok, ve?" she asked as she continued trying to get him into a nice conversation that she has been dreaming for ages to have with her fratello. She felt him squeeze her hand, a blush creeping up her plump face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he answered as he turned to her and smiled a little. Feliciano felt herself being overwhelmed with joy at the smile on her brother's face. If anything this was the first time she has ever seen him smile at her if anyone. She sniffed and wiped her tears off with her white sleeve, of course they were tears of joy, but to Lovino they were tears of sadness or pain.

"Why are you crying?" he snapped, but he didn't mean to. He just really hated it when Feli cried, he acted like it annoyed him, but he was just concerned. Plus these tears were real tears, not those tears that came too quickly and went up too swiftly. They resembled the ones that came when the Holy Roman Empire disappeared back in their universe.

Feli shuddered slightly his stern voice and replied weakly, "I was just happy that you smiled at me, fratello," she whispered and Romano's olive green eyes widen. Shit, he just made her happy then screwed it up in a blink of an eye. 'Remember, keep her/him happy.' Romano repeated in his head while he hugged her in attempt to make her to stop crying out of sorrow that he caused. Why is it that everytime he is around his little brother, he makes him cry? Why can't Feli just man up? WAIT! No remember, keep him happy.

"I'm... s-sorry! There I said it," he blurted out as he hugged his 6 year-old-looking brother/sister in attempt to calm her down, but that only put her into "Super Happiness Overload" mode at his words and his gestures that he never used with her before... literally. Now, Lovino has never smiled at her, maybe Spain once (one of the many reasons she secretly despise that man) or hugged her or told her he was sorry about making her cry. He always stomp away and apolgized by letting her sleep with him at night.

This was so much better.

_So much more better._

She hadn't noticed that she was nuzzling his neck until he let out a squeak at the senstivity. Happy tears were still running down her reddening baby cheeks that only made him try to walk away, but she only hugged him tighter when he tried to stop the hug that was so warm and comforting to her, after going _so _long without actual contact with someone other than Hungary and Austria.

"Umm... Feli?" Romano asks as he just gives up and pats her back, waiting for her to stop the hugging and crying. It felt good that he was able to make her cry out of happiness, after 1000 years of having his little brother cry out of happiness necause of other people. It felt like he was being a good brother for once. Just this once. He smiled a little.

He has been doing that a lot lately. Have you noticed?

"... J-just a little longer, fratello. I feel so warm right now," she whispers as she nuzzles his neck, but that only got him thinking of naughty things right then and there. What? Technoically he was 10 times older than what he was at that moment. He sighed -trying to calm down was harder than it looked for italians- and squeezed her.

"Feliciano," he said formally and her eyes widen and she toke a step back. She went too far, he was going to get mad and walk back to that pretty lady and demand to go back. Even if that happen, she would still be at least a bit happy that she got to share a moment like _this_ was someone like _him_.

"M-mis dispiace! I'm sorr-"

"Calm down, let's just go to the room, I'm fucking tired," he demands with a red-faced pout.

"Si!" she smiled knowing he wasn't mad or angry with her, at least for she can be happy with her fratello.

_So much more better._

* * *

At the World meeting, there was an uproar on where the crying duo was and why they were not at that place at that moment. There were whispers everywhere about where they were though such as-

"They probably are trying to kill themselves.. maybe that is why my knife is missing,"

"Romania and the foul-mouthed italian are stronger than that, da?"

"Do you think my tomato ran away?"

"Probably not, Romano would miss the awesome me too much,"

"I'm g-glad that s-stupid vampire is gone!"

"But Hungary-san, you're tearing up aru,"

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE! I have an important announment," England yelled as he stood on a chair and had a speaker to his lips. Everyone turned to see what he had to say that was more important than the location of the eccentric vampire and foul-mouthed italian.

"I would like you to know that Romania and Romano are currently residing my country because of reasons that only I and they need to know of," England explained to calm down Spain's constant crying and new found affection to Romano's pillow that he brought with him, as well as Bulgaria's and Russia's constant questions about Romania. Hungary even stopped wiping the tears off her face that were making just about every country close to her worried that she was sick.

"Why don't you tell us those reasons, da?" Russia asked as he gave England his signature creepy smile and toke out his pipe.

"I-I-"

"How do we know that you didn't kill them and us them as scarifices to get Italy back for your stupid black magic junk!"

"America, I would ne-"

"Unless you had some sick obsession with Italy, no wonder you kidnapped him so many times. I mean I know he is very so cute and a very easy tager, but even that is under you, mon cher."

"France, now is not th-"

"VHY THE HELL IS ROMANO AND ROMANIA IN YOUR COUNTRY? JUST ANSWER THE STUPID QUESTION!"

"West, calm down. Seriously though eyebrows, tell awesome Prussia where the tomato and vampire are or else I shall invade your vital regions," Prussia tried to thearten, but he only got a frustrated sigh instead of a squeak of fear he was hoping for.

"Look, I invited them over to, well, talk things over about you know who and well they were sorta in a state of mind where they just needed to get a breather from all the nonsense that was going on back at their home. I offered to let them stay and they tried to decline, but I protested and they finally agreed. Right now they are probably on the eye or something, I never tried to ask where they were going today," England reverted his eyes to look at the tan and clean carpet next to him, but they all could see his glistening green eyes that were full of hurt.

"Sorry for asking, man... So how about we change the subject?" America looked at everyone with a fake big grin and tried to lighten up the mood. The modd didn't want to agree with him and stayed gloomy and dark though.

England looked up at everyone with normal eyes and a blank face only to find Norway giving him a susupious glance before turning to Iceland.

* * *

"What do you think they are doing up there?" younger Hungary asks as she sips her jasmine tea with Vialeta. Vialeta looks up at her and finds her staring at the top of the stairs as if wondering what they were occiuping themselves with at the moment. She glanced at the old horror-story like stairs before taking another gulp of the warm sweet tea then setting it down politely (like how England did back when in the 1900s).

"Wanna go spy on them?" she asked with a wicked smile. Hungary looked surprised at her before giving a curious little smile.

"Really? Do you think that is ok?"Hungary gives her a look that says "If you agree, I agree" and Romania smirked at it.

Being a chick made her feel lesbian now, but oh well, "I'm just as curious as you are. Come on! Lets go," she got up aburdtly and waited for Hugnary to start walking so that she can follow.

They were going to spent some time together not killing eachother, this was going to be fun.

Romania smiled at his enemy.

* * *

_Reverse Universe_

"ROMANIA!" Feliciano yelled angryily with a red faced blush and grinding his teeth so much it hurt by Feli didn't care. Man, if teeth had voices they would be cussing more than Romano when they are out of tomatos. Walking up furiously to a squeaky clean fridge that was open because the sexy vampire was trying to find decent food. The fridge door reflected the image of a young woman in about her early twenties or late teens in a messy, wrinkled white button-up shirt that was too big for her.

This girl had brown hair that was in a messy ponytail (don't ask how he was able to make it) and two large patches of side bangs with one curl coming out of her hair. Her chest was larger than most females and she wasn't wearing a bra (like she owned one anyway) underneath Romano's shirt. The sleeves were too big for her so they hung loosely on her shoulders. Her long legs had no cover from the cold air from the fridge so she toke a step back to keep warm.

"Hmmm?" Romania looked up with a powdered donut in la's mouth, cramped down with those vampire fangs. Feliciano blinked at the surprise she got.

Romania's _very _shaggy short strawberry blonde hair was replaced with long wavy, curly at the tips lighter blonde hair that reached to his/her thighs. She was fully dressed in her usual uniform because there was nothing else to wear. His normally slightly slanted red eyes darken when mischevious or angry were replaced with big innocent eyes that only a female could have. She even had to curves to show she was a female.

_"Are we staying the night?"_

_"Love, are you alright? Nobody is hurt right? I am sorry you had to see that, I hope that we weren't too late that he already... you know, deflowered you,"_

_"Listen Hun-ga-ry, do you hear that? THAT is the sound of my stomach dying from hunger,"_

_"Smile for me, smile for your brother, smile for the world. That is what you were made to do, not live a world where only you are in pain,"_

_"YOU JERK! JUST BECAUSE I AM A VAMPIRE DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM ANY DIFFERENT FOR- Ow! Romano what was that for?"_

_"Smile."_

Feli stepped back and blinked out of her other world that was full of voices. Voices of someone that she knew, someone important. Maybe a human that she was foolish to trust and she died later on in life? No. It was a vampire, it sorta sounded like Romania now, as a girl. Yeah, maybe from a time that she just forgot about. Like arund 1600's, maybe? Oh well, that is the past. Now is the future, as a girl and pissed off.

"WHY AM I A GIRL?" she screeched as she pointed at her rather large boobs and Romania's eyes follow suit in interset. She slapped her for being a pervert and demanded an answer. Why was she so mad? Because what would Lovi think of her right now? Would he not like her? Would he dare to become like back when they were younger? She really didn't want to find out.

"Wow." came a voice that seems atsounded and amazed.

"F-fratello?"

"Damn, Romania did you do this?" Romano asks as he gives his "sister" an up and down look before grinning wickely at Romania who was sucking the jelly out of another donut with her fangs.

"Yeah, it was an "accident"," she wipes the jelly from her face with her sleeve.

"Man, you are the most awesome cousin ever, but why did you change youself as well?" Romano asks as he gives Romania a bro hug which makes the romanian's eyes bulge out with pain and Feliciana a little jealous inside, but was too angry to be distraught by it.

"Ok, now that part was the actually accident," she replies as she gets another donut from the donut box. What? She was hungry and she hates hunting during the day because she always get caught.

"Augh! Men," Italy complains as she turns with a blush from the looks she was getting from her big brother and the rudeness of her cousin.

They both stared at her with a _"You were a man no more than an hour ago," _look.

Romano looked at Romania again before remembering that that is how he looked way back when. _"Does Feliciano remember Romania as Vialeta? If he or now a she does, what does she think about it?" _Lovino thought curiously before another idea popped into his head.

"_Did Romania do that on purpose?"_

* * *

**IM SO PROUD OF THE PEOM! IT ACTUALLY RYHMES FOR ONCE! So anyway the top four verses are Romano's and the second four verses are Romania's. =3= I think that maybe I should update faster and not be such a pig. I REALLY HATE HOW I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT THOUGH. Explaining the peom was to make more words. Darn it. Che cozza. **

**Also I feel like Italia was a bit too you know, needy of Lovino in this chapter, I have decided that it would awesome if something tragic happen before hand that totally made Italia messed up and I am going to figure it out by the next chapter "The Epic Fight of HRE and Lovi". I don't plan on making this chapter until I have 1,000 views. I only have 889 views right now.**

**IMPORTANT MESSANGE: This story may or may not last a good 30 chapters, it will be most definitely be 20 chapters. I am trying to make a least each chapters 2,000 words and by the end of the whole story it should be around 60,000 to 90,000 words. R&R**


	6. Update

**Ok this is Missy here!  
**

**SORRY FOR NO UPDATES LATELY! BUT I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY! I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL AFTER HALLOWEEN! **

**The reason is because I have been working on my Deviantart account and my Fictionpress account. I do hope you understand, but I will definitely post a new chapter, no long after Halloween. I am just working really hard on a picture of me in my halloween costume. AND my new story, The Anime Adventures of R.I.O.T on Fictionpress. I only have one chapter up right now, so please wait a bit longer. Thank you. AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**- Missy.**

**P.S If you are really really tired of waiting, please PM about then I am try to finish the chapter I am working on for this story. **


End file.
